


Lightbulbs

by JuliaHelman101



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blast from the past!, F/F, Gen, maybe the tenth doctor is too, ryan is such a thasmin shipper, tenth doctor meets yaz and ryan, the fam split up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101
Summary: After splitting up Yaz and Ryan meet a man in a brown suit, called the Doctor and has a strange version of the sonic screwdriver.orRyan just trying to prove that he's right all the time especially regarding:its just a light bulb malfunctionyaz and the doctor are so meant to be togetherryan is always right
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lightbulbs

The Doctor had sent Yaz and Ryan one way, whilst she and Graham headed off the other way. Even if it was a warehouse in the middle of Sheffield, apparently strange readings (which Ryan betters a tenner it was a fault lightbulb) were coming off from the area, and well the warehouse was part of a lightbulb factory so even Yaz had her doubts. It had been half an hour and now the two of them were just scouting through the aisles, looking at different objects lazily and out of defeat, the Doctor was always on the go so it gave the two youngsters a rest, though yaz did feel a bit sorry for his grandad. It would have a been a lovely outing, amidst an alien threat, if Ryan wasn’t constantly smirking at her and then pretending to look away like he wasn’t staring at her knowingly solidly for five minutes straight. It was the fourth stare that Yaz noticed was when she began to scowl at him, only making Ryan laugh harder.  
“What Ryan?”

“Nothing.”

“Seriously what is it.”

“So you and the Doctor then?”  
Yaz’s scowl slid of her face like melting butter on toast. Oh.  
“What about us?”

“Oh come on Yaz, those heart eyes you give each other? Even grandad has caught on.”

“Not like she even feels the same way.”

“Like I said, each other? Mate she’s all over you, im surprised she didn’t take you with her like normal.” 

Yaz blushed a little, she wasn’t ready to tell Ryan that this morning her and the Doctor had an incident with a pot of marmalade, a broken stool and a Doctor being scared shit and falling ontop of a very sleepy Yaz; Yaz cringed at the thought of it.  
Definitely not ready.  
“Girl trouble is it?” A cheery voice rang out, as a face popped through the gap of one of the shelves, his tousled brown hair and winning smile radiating in the light. Yaz and Ryan simultaneously screamed, giving Yaz another heart attack of the day. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What are you doing here?” Ryan wheezed, clutching his chest and the older man fiddled with the objects on the other side of the shelf. 

“Noticed something strange in the neighbourhood!” The man winked, clicking his tongue cheekily as he shoved his spindly hands deep into the depths of his pockets, Yaz was suspicious to say the least I mean who wears a brown suit in a warehouse.

“You’re not the only one mate.” 

“Who are you?” Yaz muttered, and the man looked up, sniffing casually as he scrutinised her as well.

“Could say the same thing for you two, what two teenagers running around in an abandoned warehouse? Not very safe is it.”

“We just noticed something weird. I’m Yaz this is Ryan.”

“Well Ryan and Yaz.” He clapped his hands in excitement and they carried on walking on the aisle, “nice to meet you, I’m the Doctor.”  
But the man turned around when he couldn’t heart footsteps, and instead Ryan and Yaz on the otherside of the shelf had stopped.  
“He can’t be serious?” Ryan whispered sharply.

“It might just be a common name?”

“Yeah weirdly dressed man, and I mean weird look at me Grandad, weird activity in an abandoned warehouse and an even weirder name.”

Yaz couldn’t disagree with Ryan, I mean she had mentioned she was an alien, and used to be a man. Plus the fam always knew that the Doctor should have died on that train, but she didn’t she survived, and maybe it was because of that ‘regeneration energy’, maybe they were meeting the Doctor. Yaz didn’t know whether to follow the Doctor or find the Doctor… but maybe this was a future Doctor? Maybe he could tell her whether they ended up together? No not possible, especially if it was an answer Yaz really didn’t want to hear. 

“Are you two alright over there?” The Doctor called out and they looked at each other panicky before Ryan pushed Yaz forwards along towards the end of the aisle. It seemed Yaz had no choice but to meet the Doctor and for once she was actually not looking forward to it. They met the Doctor who was scanning around the different objects on the other aisles ahead, where Ryan gave a pointed look at Yaz because of course it was a sonic screwdriver and of course Ryan was going to be right.

“There doesn’t seem to be any strange activity going on.”

“Maybe there isn’t anything to worry about.” Yaz muttered and the Doctor paused, lost in his thinking and Yaz couldn’t help but grin- some Doctors just never change. 

“I did have some strange readings earlier though, what about you two? Found anything?”

“Not at the moment.”

“I was thinking maybe it was to do with the electromagnetic energy, but someone was tampering with it for some reason.”

“Doesn’t seem alien to me.” Yaz clapped her hands over he rmouth kicking herself mentally as Ryan internally groaned. The Doctor stared at them suspiciously. 

“I didn’t say it was alien.”

“Yeah but we just thought it could’ve been because you know us teenagers always wanting there to be sci-fi techy stuff.”

“Right well, if we go that way.” The Doctor awkwardly led the way and Yaz whacked Ryan on the arm.

“Sci-fi techy stuff?”

“What? Like you could’ve done better.”  
That’s when it clicked with Yaz. If this would have been the future version of the Doctor then they wouldn’t have needed to pretend who the Doctor was. “Ryan I think this is a past version of the Doctor.”

“Is that bad?”

“Don’t think so but if we say something by accident or say something we weren’t meant to.”

Ryan laughed and jogged after the Doctor before calling out. “Well better not swoon over this version then and we should all be safe.”  
Leaving Yaz confused and suddenly very very cold.


End file.
